Generally, a shopping mall relay service indicates a service of informing a goods purchaser about shopping malls that enter a predetermined relay website via a contract with a service provider. Accordingly, various types of information may be provided to the goods purchaser by classifying and introducing goods which are being sold in the shopping malls into each category or by comparing prices for each shopping mall with respect to identical goods.
The shopping mall relay service introduces goods of the shopping malls to the goods purchaser using various methods. When the goods purchaser selects particular goods which are being sold at a particular shopping mall, the shopping mall relay service connects the goods purchaser and the selected shopping mall, so that substantial sales of the goods may be completed in the affiliated shopping mall.
Goods information which is registered in each shopping mall must be registered in the shopping mall relay server for the shopping mall relay service. In a conventional art, goods registration procedures must be performed, the procedures including: 1) registering goods information of goods that a goods registrant desires to sell in a shopping mall server, 2) transmitting the registered goods information from the shopping mall server to a shopping mall relay server, 3) a department section in charge of the shopping mall relay server, matching and arranging a goods model name of the transmitted goods information and a corresponding category through a manual operation, and 4) registering the arranged goods information in the shopping mall relay server.
Accordingly, a great amount of time is spent for the goods registration/matching according to the conventional art. Also, a limit of operation resources exists. As an example, a ratio of unprocessed goods information may exceed the ratio of the registered goods information.
Also, as a marketplace area is expanded, a continuous increase in goods is expected. Accordingly, when following the conventional goods registration procedure, the limit of operation resources may become more severe.